The Little Drummer Boy
The Little Drummer Boy 'is a Wiggles Christmas song from the album: Yule Be Wiggling and the It's Always Christmas With You! video. This song was originally written by K.K. Davis. Lyrics Yule Be Wiggling Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, So to honor him, pa rum pum pum pum, When we come Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum, On my drum? Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, Then he smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum Me and my drum It's Always Christmas With You! Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, So to honor him, pa rum pum pum pum, When we come Baby Jesus, pa rum pum pum pum I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum, On my drum? Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, Then he smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum Me and my drum Song Credits Trivia *This song was originally called Carol of the Drum but the title was later changed by Harry Simeone. * Harry Simeone, Katherine Kennicott Davis, and Henry V. Onarti are only credited in It's Always Christmas with You. *The 2000 version plays in A-sharp, C, and D whereas the 2011 version plays in D throughout. *Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the piano in the 2000 version (the 2011 version doesn't contain piano music). Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:It's Always Christmas With You songs Category:Christmas songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Religious songs Category:Holiday songs Category:Music Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Harry Simeone Songs Category:K.K. Davis Songs Category:Henry Onorati Songs Category:Christmas Classics Songs Category:Christmas Crackers! Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key